


Hajime's Nightmare

by CyDragon



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Cursed, Hajime makes a new friend, Hope's Peak Academy, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyDragon/pseuds/CyDragon
Summary: Hajimeme wakes up in what seems to be Hope's Peak Academy. But it's in Quahog Rhode Island??
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Donald Trump, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Peter Griffin/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 11





	Hajime's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for comedic purposes, I definitely don't agree with hajime's views in the story lol. And yes, some of this is inspired by a reddit post.

Hajime woke up. It was an empty classroom. The walls were boarded up. He looked at a map on the wall. 

"Quahog, Rhode Island" Hajime mumbled. Wait... Was he in.. America? 

The last place Hajome remembered being at was the strip club Nagito brought him to. Yup, those were some odd memories. He would never get the image of Marge Simpson naked out of his mind. He wanted to throw up.

"Think of something hot, Hajime" He said to himself. He started to think about his boyfriend Nagito, but that was short lived. His thoughts quickly changed to an image of a man in a red and purple fox fursuit. Hajime Hinate slapped his head, cursing himself for getting a boner for Majira Strawberry. He needed to take care of it and fast. He looked around the room. Not a soul in the room.

Just as Hajome was sliding his hand down his pants, he heard a man giggling.

"Hehehehehehe" The laughing was coming from the closet in the classroom. Half of a large man wearing a white shirt was sticking out of the closet. He whispered. "I'm Peter. Hehehehehehehehe"

"Dude, what the fuck???" The hard brunette man shouted as he retracted his hand. He wanted to run away in embarassment. 

Petor kept giggling. "We need to- hehehehe- go to the gym." Peter Naruto ran out the classroom door.

"That was fucking strange, fuck, I'm still hard" Hajimeme ran to the closest bathroom. He sighed in relief as he sat on the toilet and let out a loud fart.

"H-Hanako, I think someone's in here..!" A girl with radish looking legs shrieked. A bathroom ghost named Hanako floated into Hajime's stall. "The orange man wants us to gather in the classroom. I suggest you go there with us before he decides to deport you." He floated off.

"Orange man?" This day was just getting weirder and weirder.  
\----------------------------------

Hajime walked into the gym, putting on his corona virus prevention mask that was obviously a fear mongering hoax created by the fake news loving liberals trying to sell their shitty masks. But, better to be safe than sorry. A scene unfolded before his eyes that he never would have expected. His crazy white haired boyfriend was underneath Peter, moaning. 

"Nagayto, why??? Petor, I thought we were friends!" Hajime screamed. His eyes were filling up with tears. This was the ultimate betrayal. 

"Sorry, Hajome. Petter has a hope flavored pee pee. And you know I love hope!" Nageeto exclaimed. Hajime couldn't breathe. Three of his lungs collapsed from as he got carbon monoxide poisoning from breathing in his own bacteria. "This damn mask..."

Just then, the fabled orange-haired man- No, a brave patriot wearing a MAGA hat gave Hajime CPR.

"Thank you, are you a doctor?" Hajime asked as he was catching his breath.

"Who needs doctors when we have our fellow Americans, the ones who are here legally I mean" Hajime hugged Donald J Trump and threw his mask on the ground. The Star Spangled Banner played on the speakers as everyone in the gym ripped off their masks and threw them on the ground, chanting "down with communism!" God, Jesus, and all the angels looked down upon us from Heaven and clapped. Hajime couldn't believe it he had met Trump....

\--------------------------

Hajime startled awake. What the fuck was that dream? He looked next to him in the bed and saw Nagito sleeping peacefully. Hajime sighed in relief. All was well. "Nagito? Are you awake?"

"Hehehehehehe" Nagito turned around. Wait, it wasn't Nagito!

IT WAS PETOR!!!!!


End file.
